Bane
Forced to serve a life sentence for the crimes of his father, Bane was born and raised in the underground prison, Peña Duro. There, he forged himself into the pinnacle of physical and mental potential all without seeing the light of day. Escaping to Gotham City, Bane pitted himself against Batman and became famous as "The Man Who Broke the Bat". Biography Early Life Born into a life sentence for the crimes of his father, he was raised from birth within the harsh prison known as Peña Dura (“Hard Rock”), in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca. He was named Bane by the warden after his first murder as an adolescent, and as he grew to adult hood he became the most feared and respected inmate, the "king" of Pena Duro. Gifted with physical prowess and natural intelligence, he used his time in study, meditation and exercise to hone his body and mind to the peak of human potential. Childhood Behind Bars Life grew hellish for the child after being born as he feared the violent nature within the prison, fearing that each day may be his last. Protected by both Zombie and Trogg who were also inmates within the prison, the child's survival was still at stake. Bane developed a strong survival sense from a vision he gained after getting attacked. The child finally found the courage to kill while he was confronted by one of the inmates - using a knife hidden within his teddy bear. Gaining the wrong attention by the Warden and taken into an isolation cell for his murders, the child realized that courage, dedication, and strengthening of both mind and body were his only ways to survive. Calling himself Bane, he trained his body through the harshest environments when his isolation cell flooded during some nights. Upon his release from isolation, Bane continued his intense training while studying whatever literature he found within the prison. Self-taught within the fields of strategy, philosophy, languages, math, grammar, and more, Bane developed into the ultimate killing machine that even the guards found themselves fearing. The Hunt for Batman It would be the stories from another inmate, Bird, about a monster with Gotham City known as the Batman, that would inspire Bane to escape and look for new "prisons" to conquer. Meanwhile, the Warden attempted to rid himself of Bane, and nominated him to participate in an experiment to create a super powered soldier with a steroid like drug known as Venom. They injected the Venom into Bane, almost killing him, as had happened to numerous subjects before him. Believing him to be dead, Bane was tossed into the sea, where he freed himself. Returning to the prison, Bane held the Warden hostage while escaping by means of a helicopter. With his inmate friends escaping alongside with him, Bane traveled to Gotham to set about his destiny to be the king. His first step was hunting down this Batman breaking him. Powers and Abilities * Venom Usage: Bane's use of the Super-steroid Venom allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and speed. His body's senses and healing abilities are also augmented to a degree. Bane needs to periodically inject himself with Venom to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporary insanity. ** Superhuman Strength: The primary effect of Venom is that it enhances strength to low superhuman levels, depending on how much venom is injected. Bane has been shown to be stronger than Batman even without the Venom, and while injected is able to bend thick steel. When Bane injects the maximum amount of Venom that is considered healthy into himself, he becomes capable of lifting about 2 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 3 tons, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can react just as fast as the fittest human can. Able to react as fast if not a margin faster than Batman, Bane has fought many opponents while applying his tactics and supporting his massive frame. ** Enhanced Speed: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can run as fast as the fittest human can. Running on par with Olympic runners, Bane can support his weight while maintaining a high rate of speed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can fight almost forever. As long as he can continue to pump Venom into his veins he can continue fighting indefinitely. While on a single dose of venom Bane has fought many battles for many hours and never seemingly stopped. ** Superhuman Durability: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can withstand powerful blows from metahumans, multiple bullets and explosions. With mere scratches and bruises Bane has withstood extreme torment at the hands of his enemies. ** Accelerated Healing: Bane can also use his Venom as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Bane needs to inject a certain amount of Venom into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Bane needs to inject an unhealthy amount of venom which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Drug Users Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Anarchist Category:Mercenaries Category:Smugglers Category:Serial Killers Category:Bane's Militia